


Awaiting

by qelci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Awaiting

A lot of emotions fluttered through Jon Snow’s mind when he walked into the brothel. He was not accustomed to such a place, and out of respect to his vows, would have preferred to never set foot in one again. However, after learning that Satin Flowers had escaped Castle Black, Jon felt like he had no choice. He had to reclaim his lost brother. 

It was obvious from the start that Satin had run to Oldtown and hid away in the brothel there. None of the other Night’s Watch men cared enough for the boy to bring him back, so Jon brought it on himself to do so. Despite himself, he cared for the lad, and wanted to keep him safe. Had a different type of Lord Commander discovered that Satin had escaped, the boy would probably have ended up without a head.

It was easy enough to find Satin. Inquiring after a male whore who had just recently shown up was all the mistress needed to hear before she directed Jon to a bedroom in the back. She mentioned that the boy was quite popular, and he had a special talent for oral pleasure. 

Jon blushed deeply at her lewd meaning. He was not here for that kind of behavior, and his only duty was to escort Satin home with as little trouble as possible. He did not care for any of the services the brothel might offer. 

The door that led to Satin’s chamber was bolted shut. Another whore had to get the key in order to let Jon inside. As she unlocked the door, she winked at the Lord Commander, and wished him a great time, though Jon tried not to hear her. He passed inside the room, and the woman locked the door behind him again.

The first thing Jon noticed was that the room was obscenely warm. A fire burned bright, and furs covered the majority of the floor. A large bed was posted in the middle of the room, with blankets and cheap silks adorning it. It was the most excess Jon had seen since he left Winterfell.

On top of the bed was Satin. Or at least, what Jon could only imagine was him. He was sprawled out on his back on top of the bed, entirely nude, with his head dangling off the edge. His wrists and ankles were tied with soft cloth to each of the bed posts, leaving him completely vulnerable and defenseless. Moreso, Satin was also blindfolded with a strip of black silk. 

Jon pressed his gloved hand to his mouth before he was able to make any noise. He had never seen a human so debauched, so open and obscene. The young man’s skin was milky white, and his cock stood high in the air. 

Jon was speechless. He did not know what to do or say, or how he could fathom taking Satin home without embarrassing him. He was glad for the lad’s blindfold, since it prevented him from knowing that his Lord Commander was watching him sprawled out on top of a whore’s mattress. 

Jon, however, was more than just speechless. He was also rock hard. A deep shame engulfed him as he felt his cock strain against his black trousers. The utter wantonness of Satin—the fact that he was draped upside down over the bed so that a man could fuck his throat was almost too much for the Lord Commander. He felt dizzy with arousal. 

Tentatively, he inched over closer to the bed. The mattress was raised so that Satin’s face was at crotch-level with most gentlemen visitors. Hearing that someone was approaching, Satin dutifully opened his mouth into a perfect “O” shape.

Once again, Jon felt a burning red shame filter through his body. Satin’s mouth was bright red, glistening with saliva, and completely open and willing for Jon to stuff his length deep down inside. His cock throbbed against his leg, and became painful as it pushed against his smallclothes. He knew he had to act fast. He had to take the blindfold off of Satin, command him to come home, and put this business past them.

But he could not. He could not bring himself to utter a single word. Jon Snow remained silent, cock throbbing in his trousers, and eyes pointed directly at the waiting mouth of his truant ward. He suddenly felt uncomfortably hot, and his black furs grated cloyingly at his sweating body. 

Jon felt himself begin to act without knowing how to stop. He stripped his outer furs off, shaking them to the floor. His trembling fingers, burning hot with anxiety, began to clumsily unbutton his leather tunic. As Satin’s open mouth continued to taunt him, Jon felt increasingly manic as he tried to shake his clothes off. Finally, his torso was freed, and he made made quick work of his boots and his pants. Before long, Jon Snow was completely nude, bare feet gripping anxiously into the fur rugs beneath him, with his long cock throbbing uncontrollably before Satin Flowers. 

He knew now that he could not go back. Satin already heard him take his clothes off, even if he could not see him. Jon could not reveal himself now. No, there was only one thing left to do. 

Jon stepped closer to the bed. He could see Satin’s neck crane ever so slightly out towards his cock, awaiting to suck him dry. Jon’s cock leapt as he neared it closer to the open mouth, and a stream of precum dripped off onto the floor.

At last, he put the tip of his cock between Satin’s lips. The wet warmth instantly enveloped over the penis, and began to languorously lap at the dripping precum. 

“Ohhhhhhh,” Jon moaned aloud. His head buzzed with excitement, and he no longer cared to remain silent. Surely, his moans were not any more unique than most other men. 

Jon spread his legs wider, dug his toes deeper into the fur, and started to sink into Satin’s mouth. His long shaft slid into the heat with ease, and the moist lips curled over his length. 

Satin’s mouth was small and tight, and his cheeks were quickly ballooning out to accommodate his girth. Jon heard gentle sucking noises as the whore slurped his cock into his mouth.

“I….arghhh fuck!” Jon groaned out. The tip of his cock hit the back of Satin’s throat, and Jon pulled out slightly and humped forward again. The tight lips stretched as Jon fucked Satin’s face, rocking his hips back and forth. Satin was so well-trained, and did not sputter or gag at all as Jon picked up his pace. He curled his toes into the hairs of the fur and drove his cock deeper and deeper into Satin’s mouth. 

“Ohhh, fuck!” Jon yelled out. He leaned forward on the bed and drove his hips in even lower. He kept slamming his cock against the back of Satin’s mouth, but he needed more. He needed to fuck into Satin’s throat and get as deep down as he possibly could. 

Satin seemed to get the hint. After a particularly brutal thrust, Satin’s throat opened, and Jon’s cock slid all the way down into his gullet in a single motion.

“Urngghhh!” Jon groaned out again. He length was now entirely embedded inside Satin’s slick throat. His balls pressed against the boy’s nostrils, and he felt his tongue slither against the bottom of his shaft. 

He drove his hips back and fucked them forward again and again. Satin eagerly took his entire cock down inside him each time. When Jon looked down at Satin, he could see the bulge of his shaft sticking out through the pale neck. 

Before long, Jon’s balls began churning and he felt his load begin to well up. He sinks his cock deep down in Satin’s throat before feeling his orgasm approaching.

“I’m gonna cum—Fuck, I’m….Oh, fuck!” 

Jon curls his toes into the furs again and his legs tense up completely. He drives his cock all the way down into Satin’s throat one more time before his cock begins to pulsate.

“Ohh, ahh! Aurgghh! AHHGHH!” he shouts. He cums where he is deep-seated. Thick jets of sperm shoot off deep down into Satin’s stomach. The whore starts choking as he is forced to swallow Jon’s load, and his throat spasms wildly around Jon’s pulsating shaft.

“Gnnchhhh! gnnngh!” Satin wretches, as his esophagus contracts violently around Jon’s cock. His limbs thrash against their bindings as Jon empties his huge load into his stomach. Jon’s balls throb as they pulse out his semen, and Satin’s body continues to flail about as the Lord Commander’s cream pumps down his throat. 

As Jon’s orgasm began to end, he could see Satin’s throat muscles work to push his cum down into his stomach. Never had Jon emptied his load so deep inside someone before. After his balls are properly drained, he slowly backs up and pulls out of Satin’s used mouth.

Satin coughed violently, still struggling to manage the thick load he was forcibly given. As pleasure left Jon, shame quickly came in its stead. Now, completely unable to reveal his identity, he had no choice but to put his clothes on quickly and leave the brothel before long. 

He would simply have to come back a different time to retrieve his lost brother.


End file.
